


Among cr(us)hed dreams.

by coffecolors



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Jongdae's Birthday Week 2020, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Murder, X-EXO Clone Kim Jongdae | Chen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffecolors/pseuds/coffecolors
Summary: Chen thought he was playing a game, that it was just another mission, a test he would come to tell his brother about the next day.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: Challenge #7 — Out of Order





	Among cr(us)hed dreams.

Chen looked outside the spaceship wondering if there was another way to get out of there, to abandon the mission, and tell his superiors that he had failed. Perhaps escape, perhaps receive death as his punishment, but the blood on his hands and body told him there was no turning back.

Maybe Jongdae didn’t have to die. Maybe he could escape with him.

He didn’t want to see the way Jongdae looked at him with hate. 

Chen turned to see him and his gazes connected for a second, and that was all he needed to make his decision and slowly approach his brother. Jongdae was sitting in a chair, tied to it and with tape over his mouth; tape that muffled the intense screams that tried to ask for help. Whose help? Chen didn’t know. He then thought those cries were curses and words of revenge towards him.

The gun felt heavy in his hand, so heavy that Chen fell to his knees in front of his brother, silently begging for forgiveness.

  
  
  


☠

  
  


The EXOplanet facilities had always been so strict that twins were forbidden from seeing each other outside of face-to-face training, where they got so hurt that they sometimes couldn't get up from the ground after such intense fights. He remembered the day Baekhyun cut off his brother's face in a fencing match. At least Jongdae was not aggressive and always preferred chess games. 

Chen was the best at board games, but seeing Jongdae so concentrated only made his heart race, and eventually, he let his brother win the match. 

Chen never missed an opportunity to sneak out every night to leave notes for his brother under his pillow, risking that one of the guards would eventually find out.

“It made me happy to see you today, brother. You are the best at chess”

He remembered the first note Jongdae left him the next day.

“It made me happy to see you yesterday”

☠

Years passed and the brothers were pitted against each other in more dangerous missions each time. Occasions where they could talk or slyly exchange notes were few and far between.

  
  


And Chen never knew how they got there, how something so good could come out of something so bad. 

He remembered the feeling of happiness when he was told he had the most important mission of his life, one that Suho promised would get him closer to his twin.

Nevertheless, his purpose in life was always destined to be surrounded by disaster and chaos, while his peers were the perfect boys, the ideal pupils.

The instructions were simple. So simple, that he questioned whether it was the most outstanding mission of his life. 

“The game is simple, Chen. You are an impostor. You can't reveal that, you can't communicate with anyone... no one should see you, no one should suspect you” He was told by his superior, Kris, while massaging his shoulders. "I know you will do it impeccably”

“But what do I have to do?”

“Suho will tell you when the time is right”

He had months of training, months of quietly perfecting every destructive skill his body possessed. He studied day and night the tasks he had to do, how he had to lie, how he had to blend in with everyone else.

In spite of winning in every training, he continued to let Jongdae win in chess.

Days before his own mission, Jongdae wrote him a note, telling him that they had an unexpected trip to another planet for the first time and that he would miss him all those months they were going to be apart.

Chen didn't get a chance to say goodbye.

Soon it was his turn to leave. He was sent to a spaceship around Venus, where his mission then began.

One of them was already eliminated by Suho, and Chen took the missing place. It was fun, killing without remorse and feeling the adrenaline rushing through his veins as he hid the bodies inside the vents or expelled them through the garbage extractors.

It was the most perfect and cleanest mission he had ever done. Until the last one was left and curiosity won out… Suho wouldn’t find out anyway, right?

He took his time, tying the enemy to a chair carefully while the other fought to free himself. 

He remembered Kris' words so vividly in his mind. “If you complete the mission, you’ll be allowed to spend more time with your brother”

Chen already had plans with Jongdae. This time he wouldn’t let him win in board games and he would teach him combat techniques because his brother was really bad at defending himself, like the poor jerk he had now tied to the chair.

  
  
“You cannot fail, understood?” Kris repeated several times.

Chen never failed. 

He only needed to kill the last one and he would be free to spend more time with his brother beyond training. He wasn’t going to lie: He wanted to finally give Jongdae the biggest hug in the world just as Loey could do with Chanyeol. He wanted to walk hand in hand around the garden with his brother just as Xiumin did with Minseok. 

He deserved all those privileges. He was committed, and even though he had his doubts about murdering people, he was always willing to kill for his brother if it meant to live a life by his side.

  
  


But then Chen took the helmet off the enemy’s head. 

☠

He thought he was playing a game, that it was just another mission, a test he would come to tell his brother about the next day. 

“You have the whole day to kill them all,” Suho told him, handing him a gun and a knife that he had to hide among his heavy suit.

“Do I have to kill real people?”

“Yes… but they are the enemies, Chen. You’ll be doing us a favor” Suho smiled. 

“Yes, sir”

“No one should be left alive”

Chen had no other choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, happy birthday to Jongdae, best dad, the best husband, best singer, best human in the world. Also, I'm a little bit obsessed with Among us lately and why not write about it. ♡


End file.
